Walking Dead Chronicles: Volume 1
by ToriStephie1827
Summary: McKinlee Walker was in the woods when she finally realized no matter how far she walked the world she is in now would never return to normal. The dead were walking, and she was now alone. Until strangers found her and gave her hope!
1. Chapter 1

As I looked into the stranger's eyes I couldn't help, but be afraid. He said he was going to help me and that no harm would come my way. I wanted to trust him, but in this world we are living in, the world of the dead where laws no longer apply, I couldn't afford to trust a stranger.

"We have a camp back up the road, you are more than welcome to join us." The guy in the sheriff's outfit offered.

"How do I know I can trust you? That I won't end up being killed or worse?" I asked staying cautious.

"Rick! We don't have time for this shit! We need to get out of the city now." a guy with a shaved head and hateful eyes said.

His name was Rick? My brothers name was Rick before- I had to cut that thought off real quick. I didn't want to think of losing my family. My sister, my daughter. I started to control my thoughts when I felt the tears coming.

"He's right Rick, we cannot take chances those walkers were already on our tail." a guy with dirty blonde hair and a cross bow on his back said.

"More of those monsters are coming this way?" I asked.

"Lots of them, if you want to get out of harms way, you're going to have to trust us." Rick's words were true, it was either stay here and try my luck with a hiding spot, or go with them and live.

"Fine let's go." I said hoping was making the right choice.

"Daryl grab her bags, we have to run and she looks to weak to go far and carry those." Rick said.

I almost wanted to tell them I could get them myself, but Rick was right I was so weak from exhaustion and lack of food and water.

"The truck isn't far, do you think you can make it?" Rick asked.

"I can do it." I said.

I kept getting dirty looks from the man with the shaved head, he was almost taller than Rick, but not quite. From the looks of it he didn't really seemed pleased Rick was giving out orders and taking me in.

"Let's get going. Everyone try to keep up." Rick said.

Almost at once everyone was running as fast as they could, we cut out of the woods, where they found me laying on the ground weeping from finally giving up on this world, and onto the road before I completely took off sprinting I looked behind me and saw what looked to be millions of those monsters. I ran as fast as I could. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"GLEN!" Screamed Rick, "start the engine NOW!"

When we got to the truck we all jumped onto the back and no sooner than we jumped in the truck was flying down the road. Behind us I could see the monsters getting further away.

"That was a close one." Rick said.

"IF we didn't have to stop to risk our life over someone who could have already been infected we wouldn't be at risk for those walkers to follow us back to camp!" the shaved head guy griped.

"Shane you know that's not fair. We couldn't just leave her there to die!" Rick said.

I knew I shouldn't have came. I should have stayed curled up in that ball of misery waiting for death like I had planned on doing.

"Look if you don't want me here please feel free to just stop and let me off." I said getting tired of Shane's crap.

"No it's fine Shane just thinks more of himself than the group." Rick said looking directly at Shane.

"Yeah thats why I stopped to save some stranger in the woods?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"It's still a human being! And if you think it will hurt our group with supplies I can think of someone right now that can leave." Rick said.

As soon as Rick finished that sentence, the phrase" if looks could kill" ran through my mind.

"Yeah, well I am more than willing to just go!" Shane yelled.

"No one is stopping you Shane!" Rick yelled back.

After Rick said his final words all was quiet. I felt so awkward just sitting there. I also took that guy named Daryl with the crossbow was feeling awkward too. Or was a look of pleasure on his face?

"I haven't introduced myself I am McKinlee Walker." I finally said breaking the ice.

Rick just stared at me as I said my last name.

"Ironic huh?" I said.

"So tell us your story McKinlee Walker." Rick said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I was in a small group with my brother, sister, and daughter but, we all got separated when a big group of walkers attacked" I said.

"You don't know what happened to them?" Rick asked.

"No, I just hope they're ok" I said. I was worried about Rick and Serenity but, the one I worried about most was Clover, my eight year old daughter. We reached the campsite and a beautiful woman with dark hair came up to Rick and hugged him. "Guys this is McKinlee" Rick said pointing to me, "she's our new member"

"Hey McKinlee, I'm Lori. Rick's wife and this is our son Carl" she said shaking my hand, "We just started dinner. Hope you like beans McKinlee" Lori said.

"Beans are fine" I said as I followed them to the campfire. I sat down and took the bag off my back that had all my personal items in it. "I'm Carol" a woman said handing me a little plate of beans. She looked a bit older then the others but, she seemed sweet. I reached in my bag and took out a small salt shaker and sprinkled some on the beans. Carl looked at me funny. "I always put, salt on my food" I said. I ate the beans and got to know everyone. The one I connected with most was Dale. He reminded me of my father. Another member of my new group that I connected with was Carol's daughter Sophia. She reminded alot of my daughter. After we ate Lori and Rick set up a tent for me to sleep in. As soon I laid down in the tent I was out.

I had been driving for at least five hours. Mostly from adrenaline from escaping the pack of walkers from earlier. I was worried. My brother RIck and sister McKinlee had gotten separated from me and my niece Clover. I managed to snag this big RV. My main priority right now was keeping Clover safe. I had been trying to keep her occupied. I took games and everything I could out of stores as we traveled. She was sitting in a chair in the living area playing a little video game I snatched from a toy store a few miles back. "Aunt Serenity I'm hungry" Clover said. "There are some big soft pretzels in the fridge" I told her and she stumbled to the fridge and got one out. I knew I would have to stop soon and stock up on supplies. As we entered the next ghost town I knew then was my chance to get the supplies we needed. I drove until I saw a convince store. I pulled up to the store and chain locked the doors so no walker could open them. I looked out the front of the RV and saw a small group of walkers. So I grabbed my gun and two zappa balls. They were the newest cheap toy to come out before the world pretty much ended. They were clear balls that made loud whistle sounds and changed colors and they came in big bags full. I grabbed two out of the open bag I had and grabbed the bag I put supplies in. "Clover get over by the bathroom door and stay put" I said and she did as told. I got my step ladder out and climbed to the sun roof and opened it. I quietly climbed on top of the RV and chain locked the sun roof closed just to be safe. I took one of the zappa balls and used my talents from my baseball days as a child and threw one right over the group of walkers. When it hit the ground it went off loudly down the road and the walkers followed. I grabbed my gun and bag and climbed down the ladder on the side of the RV. I walked In the store and kept my gun pointed in front of me. I made my way to the snacks and piled in as many chips and sweets as I could. Then headed to the pop machine and took out a bobby pin of mine and unlocked the door behind the machine. I took as many cans as I could. As I walked to the door I saw a small pack of zappa balls and grabbed it. I made it back the RV and climbed up the ladder. When I got up there I saw another herd of walkers coming my way. I took out my other zappa ball and threw it. When it hit the ground the walkers went after it like they were on fire. I unlocked the chain on the sun roof and opened it.

"Clover' I loudly whispered. She came over to the sun roof and I handed her the zappa balls and the bag of food and pop and then jumped down onto the step ladder and locked the sun roof from the inside. I put the food away and continued to drive until I could find a gas station. About an hour later I came across one. I told Clover to get back by the bathroom door and I grabbed my gun and two more zappa balls. I climbed out of the sun roof and locked it as I did before. I didn't see any walkers so I climbed down and started to fill up the tank. I decided to check out the little store while I waited. With my gun cocked I walked in. I didn't really see anything useful but a bag full of water on the counter. I grabbed it and walked out. As I reached the doors I saw two walkers coming toward me. I point my gun and shot twice. I made my to way RV and stopped the gas. I climbed up to the top and noticed a small group of walkers running my way. I threw another zappa ball and they followed its sound down the road. I climbed back down the sun roof and we started driving again. "Do you think we'll ever find Mommy?" Clover asked.

"I know we will Sweety" I said. I believed I would find my sister and my brother. When I finally got out of the town I realized how sleepy I was getting and that the sun was coming up. So I decided it was time to find a good place to park and sleep a bit. The RV was safe from walkers. I parked and made sure everything was locked up tight and me and Clover drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to screaming, I unzipped my tent and what I saw I could not believe. There were walkers ALL over the place. Literally thousands of them. I got out of the tent and prepared to run when I noticed I was alone. I didn't see Rick, or Lori even the kids were gone. Did they leave me? Was I alone again? I started running when all of a sudden I heard screaming behind me.

"Mommy please help me!" I heard the voice say.

I turned around and saw my daughter Clover. Walkers had gotten her! I took off running towards her, but I felt like I wasn't moving. I wasn't even getting closer to her. I felt the tears running down my face.

"I'm coming baby! I'm coming!" I screamed to her.

The walkers were biting into her.

"NO!" I screamed!

This couldn't be happening not to my baby. By the time I got to her it was to late. I dropped to my knees and held her in my arms. I just sat next to her holding her in my arms sobbing. My poor baby Clover.

"ughhnn" Clover was starting to turn.

I laid her down and looked into her eyes. And she start snapping at my neck.

I sat straight up in the tent and looked around. I heard everyone outside talking.

"It was just a dream." I whispered to myself.

Just then I heard Carol's sweet voice on the other side of my tent.

"Are you awake dear? We are making breakfast. Fresh fish that Daryl caught this morning." Carol said.

I unzipped my tent and streched.

"Yes, please Carol I am starved." I said.

"Goodmorning!" Lori greeted me with a smile.

"Goodmorning Lori, and to the rest of you guys." I said.

We walked over to the fire they had started, it was pretty chilly this morning, I was never a big fan of fish, but right now it smelled so good. Carol handed me a plate and I took a seat on the ground next to Sophia.

"Goodmoring Sophia, how are you this morning?" I asked.

"Good thank you Ms. Walker." Sophia repled softly.

"Please Sophia call me McKinlee. makes me sound old." I said as we both laughed outloud.

Later that evening I was watching as Dale was watching over the campground. He was looking through his binoculars. I walked towards the RV and sat near him. He reminded me of my father in so many ways.

"Why hello down there Ms. McKinlee." Dale spoke from above. "Would you like to join me up here?"

"Yes, please. I'd love to get a view of the entire campsite." I replied.

When I got to the top of the ladder Dale helped me the rest of the way. My body was weak and I could barely haul myself over the top.

"Thank you Dale. My body is so weak." I said.

"I know how you feel. Me being old and all." He laughed joking around.

"You know what I mean. This new world has taken a toll on my body." I said.

Dale just shook his head. Later that afternoon I was walking around the lake where the other women were washing clothes.

"Mind if I help?" I asked.

"Go right ahead." Lori said. "By the way this is Jacqui,(she pointed to a very beautiful dark skinned woman as she waved at me), this is Andrea and her sister Amy, (both blondes waved at me), and of course you know Carol." Lori said as she finished introducing everyone.

I picked up some clothes and started putting some soap on the dirt spots. I didn't like just sitting around Rick brought me back here even though there were others who wouldn't respect his decions. I could at least help around the campsite.


	4. Chapter 4

As I sat by Lori and listened to the girls talk about how much the bald guy I've to know as Shane has seemed to change I couldn't help but, drift away to the dream I had. The site of walkers attacking my baby. It was horrible. All I could do was pray that my little girl was safe and ok.

I woke up to Clover screaming. She was sitting by the bathroom door with her legs pressed against her chest. I heard banging on the window and looked and there were walkers all around the van. I grabbed my step stool and a hand full of zappa balls. I grabbed my gun and climbed to the top of the van. I started throwing one zappa ball at a time. I had thrown about six down the road by the time all the walkers were away from the van. I climbed back down and buckled Clover up and I drove down the path opposite of where the walkers were. "I want my mommy' Clover said still siting by the bathroom door.

"Clover, I promise we'll find your mommy and Uncle Rick" I said hoping she would cheer up. I know it sounded like a big lie but, I fully believed my siblings were still alive. As I drove down a little gravel road I saw a farm. It looked to be in pretty good shape. She parked the van by the road that leaded to the house. I grabbed a handful of zappas and put them in my pocket and my gun. I took my nieces hand and we exited the van. We slowly walked up the gravel road. I kept my eyes open for walkers. As we made it to the steps a woman walked out with a gun pointed at us. "Whoa, take it easy" I said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Serenity Walker and this is my niece Clover" I said.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"All ask if please show us shelter. It's no place for a child anymore out there" I said.

"How do I know you're safe?" She asked.

"I just want a safe place for my niece" I said.

"Daddy come out!" she yelled. An old man about in his sixties walked out.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Serenity Walker and this is my niece Clover" I said.

"They wanna stay here?" the girl said.

"Look" I started, " if you don't trust me fine but, please give my niece a safe place to live" I begged.

"I don't think they mean us any harm Maggie" he said helping her lower her gun, "I'm Hershel, this is my daughter Maggie"

"Nice to meet you' Clover said to them.

"Come on in" the old man said.

As we walked in there were more people in the house. "That's my daughter Beth, that's Patricia, Otis, and Jimmy" Hershel said as they all waved. Maggie sat us up in a spare room upstairs. "Thank you for letting us stay here" I said to Maggie.

"No problem and your niece is adorable" she said, "Wanna help with dinner?"

"Sure" I said as I followed her downstairs. When I got down there Clover was playing with a little boy around her age. He had dark hair and light blue eyes. "Who's little boy?" I asked as we walked into he kitchen. "His name is James Keyes. He was a neighborhood boy were took after his mother died" Maggie said taking some raw chicken out of the fridge, "see the little girl in the rocking chair?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"We found here in town running from a group of walkers. We saved her" She said grabbing a knife from the counter.

"It's horrible knowing children have to see a world like this" I said.

"Yeah it is" she said, "Can you grab a pan from the wall over there?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"We found in another town hiding in a tree house" she said dumping some flour in a bowl. As we dipped the cut up chicken in the flour I watched the kids do a puzzle. "That piece goes in the middle" James said.

"I know but, you should always do the end pieces first so I'm separating them" Clover said. As Maggie started frying the chicken Patricia came in. I don't why but, she reminded me of my mother who thankfully passed before the horror we know now. "What veggie you want to night?" she asked Maggie.

"Hmm well since Serenity is new to our family she can pick" Maggie said.

"Well friend potatoes have always been my favorite" I said.

"Then potatoes it is. Can you cut them?" Patricia asked handing a potato in my hand. When dinner was done we all sat down at the table and ate. I had never seen Clover so happy to be eating a real meal for once. Hershel and his family seemed so heart warming and I actually felt safe. After I helped clean up I gave Clover a bath and Maggie gave her a pair of pajamas to wear. I read her to sleep and just before she drifted off she said I love you Mommy.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up feeling as tired as I had been going to bed. I got up off the cot and started to fix my hair even though I slept with my hair in a pony tail it still seems to knot itself up. I unzipped the tent and started walking out towards everyone. Everyone was up except Rick and Lori. Their son Carl sat on a log with Sophia. "Good morning" Dale said as I walked past the RV. "Good morning, mind if I join you?" I asked. "Not at all." Dale replied. I started climbing on the ladder to the top of the RV where Dale had set up a little area with lawn chairs and a radio. We talked into the radio everyday with no luck, but hope kept going that there would be other humans who survived this. I had been sitting on the RV with Dale awhile before we heard someone scream. I jumped up and looked around. I saw down by the creek there was a walker and it was trying to get to a Carol was washing clothes with the other women. Dale was already down by the creek trying help. I climbed down the RV ladder as fast as I could and ran to Rick and Lori's tent. "Rick!" I yelled. Rick who had been asleep at the time sat straight up shocked I had yelled." What is it McKinlee?" That's when he heard the screams. "It's a walker down by the creek." Rick grabbed his pistol and knife and was down to the creek only wearing his night pants. Lori wasn't in the tent. "Lori!" I yelled. She didn't seem to answer me at first then she came from behind me. "What is happening?" she almost yelled before I could answer her she was already on her way down to the creek with the others. I was following her when I heard Sophia and Carl crying. I ran over to them! "Are you hurt? Are you ok?" I asked in a hurry worried one had been attacked. "We are fine we are just scared" Sophia replied sobbing. I went over and wrapped then both into a hug. "It's okay, Rick will take care of it. He won't let either of you get hurt." I knew that for a fact. Rick would let nothing hurt anyone of the group members. Especially Carl and Sophia the youngest of the group. Sophia wasn't his, but he was damn sure going to protect her and so was I. The group was like my family now. I heard the water being splashed around alot. I took it Rick and Daryl were taking down the walker. I looked around to see if I saw Shane. He was no where to be seen. Suddenly everything was quiet. I looked and saw the group coming back up the hill from the creek. Rick had gotten his clothes soaking wet, and Daryl was the same. Carol was crying and yelling for Sophia. "She's over here Carol! I have her, she is fine." I said as Carol ran over and held Sophia in her arms. I frowned as I wish I could do the same to my beautiful Clover. Lori ran over and hugged Carl. "You okay baby?" Lori asked him. "I am fine Mom McKinlee stayed with Sophia and I." Carl said still crying a little. "Thank you" Lori said before taking Carl and walking over to Rick who was about to go and change. Daryl walked over to me and asked if I get him something warm to drink while he went and changed his clothes. I politely said yes and start toward the RV to make him some nice hot coffee.

They were everywhere. The walkers had me stuck in the back of a grocery store. I was shooting them left and right. I ran back into the docking sections when the food was to be loaded and unloaded into the store, and saw a ladder that lead to the roof. I was quick to climb it before anyone of those things saw me. Once I got to the top of the ladder the was a door with a latch on it. "Shit!" I yelled out loud. I had to shoot of the lock which would only bring more walkers, but I'd be safe for awhile they can't climb. I took my gun and pointed it at the lock and shot. I was so close to the gun going off that my ears drums felt like they had popped. I was pretty sure my left one did. I pushed open the roof entrance and climbed up. I was so glad to finally be able to take a break to sit down and relax without having to worry about one of those things sneaking up on me. I leaned against the side of the roof ledge and closed my eyes.

They were everywhere. The walkers had found our campsite. Everyone was shooting. Right after we had just calmed down from the walker in the creek, what seems like hundreds appeared coming from all directions. Dale had spotted them from the top of the RV first coming out near the creek and then from all corners of the site. Everyone who had a gun was firing. I looked around trying to find the kids. Carol had Sophia and Carl was with Lori! I was ran over to them " Get on top of the RV protect the kids!" I yelled as they took off towards the RV. Lori tossed me a gun. We were over run we had to get out of there fast and NOW. Rick had been down by the creek where the first herd arrived and now they were surrounding him. Daryl took of into action was killing walkers left and right. They were making a path to get near us. Glen was on top the RV with Dale shooting. "We need to get in the cars and leave we cannot stay! We need to go now!" Rick yelled. Dale made everyone top the RV slide down the hatch on top of the roof. No sooner than they got in Dale had RV running and pulling off. I was about to just run, when I felt someone grabbed me. I look and saw Daryl. "Rick has the others, you will ride with me." We jumped onto the back of his Harley and speed off. Shooting walkers as we rode. Rick jumped into his cop car and was right behind us. "Where will we go?" I asked Daryl. "For now we just get away from here." I felt the tears running down my face.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming down below. I opened the latch and saw a woman holding a gun. The walkers had her trapped just as they had me. "UP HERE!"I yelled. She looked at me and ran towards the ladder. As she reached the top I grabbed her and jerked up the rest of the way up. "Are you bite? Did you get hurt?" I asked her. "No I am fine. Just terrified." She said starting to cry. "You are safe for now. They can't climb. They will realized they can't get us soon enough and leave." I said with doubt in my voice. "Thank you saving me. My name is Selena Hale." She said. "I am Rick Walker. It was my pleasure ma'am." I said smiling.


End file.
